Refrigerators are electric appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. A refrigerator may include a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment provided under the refrigerating compartment. Also, the refrigerator may include a plurality of refrigerating compartment doors for opening/closing the refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment door for opening/closing the freezing compartment.
The plurality of refrigerating compartment doors may be horizontally disposed to independently open or close the refrigerating compartment. The plurality of refrigerating compartment doors may include a first refrigerating compartment door and a second refrigerating compartment door disposed at a left side of the first refrigerating compartment door.
A pillar may be rotatably disposed on the first refrigerating compartment door to prevent cool air within the refrigerating compartment from leaking between the refrigerating compartment doors when each of the refrigerating compartment doors closes the refrigerating compartment.
The pillar may be spread while the pillar is inserted into a holder provided in the refrigerating compartment when the first refrigerating compartment door is closed and be folded while the pillar is withdrawn from the holder when the first refrigerating compartment door is opened.